Brown Water Blues Wiki
Welcome to the Coalition States Naval Station Baton Rouge. We are the Home Port for the Coalition States Navy 3rd Fleet. The mission of the Third Fleet is to patrol the length of the Mississippi River Basin and its tributaries. Campaign Background: Just five years ago the idea of a CS Navy was a wet dream some Quebecois and a few in Chi-town had. Then they struck a deal with GAW and obtained a large number of capital ships, including some Aircraft carriers of all things. But such lofty assignments are not what you are used to. You are one of the unsung grunts of an unsung “fleet” that gets no attention and minimal funding. You make due with scraps, because that is all you are given. You are the men and women of the Brown Water fleet under the command of Captain Fletcher Saunders in Baton Rouge. Hoo-ah! Enough of that crap. Most days your tour of duty is boring. Escort barges up and down the river, keep the pirates under control, and fight monster outbreaks in the communities along the river. Keep the river trade flowing, and don’t draw attention to yourself or your base. Well, don’t draw attention beyond Captain Saunders. It’s hard to avoid him noticing something. But as far as COs go he’s a good sort. When times are boring, with long periods of relative peace (only a few incidents per week, and most of those minor), you long for real action. When real action hits, you pine for the quiet days. Most would call you a complainer, but really you’re just human. You’ve just been assigned to a new squad. You’ll be the crew of a Barracuda Patrol Boat, with Recon and Pirate hunting as your primary duties. Pirate hunting – that’s a laugh. More often than not you end up fighting some land based raider group with jet skis. Occasionally they’ll have a Torpedo Patrol Boat, or something similar, but most often it’s a lot of highly mobile, yet soft targets. Still the crew you are replacing was lost with all hands a month ago. Some new band managed to not only kill them all, but scuttle the ship. Remains of it were found north of Greenville. Pirates aren’t really your concern – monsters are. Once in a while a dragon, or some monster from the deep will take up residence in an area. That’s when you lose people and equipment. You really hope its pirates. You leave for Greenville in two days to pick up the Barracuda Patrol Boat you will call home, and meet your squad tomorrow. Table of Contents Character Generation : Character Creation Worksheet : Character Sheet : Personnel Record Story Archive Places, People, and Timeline : Ranks, Rates, and Pay Equipment, Arms, Armament, and Vehicles : CS : Mercenary/Civilian Purpose and Goal This site holds both in game background information, as well as specific rules used to play the game. I run this game on RPOL.net. Come check out the game if you're curious. Latest activity Category:Browse